Warrior of Hope
by Matt120891
Summary: In episode 8 of Adventure 02, The Digi Destined fell into a pit and escaped a few minutes later. But while they fell, Tk fell four years into the Future and found a world of destruction, ruled by Devimon


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Digimon. Toei Animation does_

**Chapter 1**

**In The Beginning**

We fell through that pit and I thought we were never going to land. When me and Patamon landed, I wish we were still falling after what I has experienced. I fell onto a destroyed building. It looked like it had been blasted by some force. I saw a young girl, probably around sixteen-years of age standing in front of me with her back facing me. She turned around and said

"Hello TK,"

"Kari? What the hell's happened to Japan?" I asked as I noticed that Odaiba was decimated.

"A lot has happened since you DIED four years ago,"

"Four years? That's impossible! Last thing I remember is we were going after the Digimon Emperor and we fell into a pit or something then I landed here. And that was a few minutes ago.

"I don't know what you've been smoking TK, but it's been four years. Four years to the day as a matter of fact. We presumed you dead after we escaped from the pit. But you and Patamon are looking well though. Furthermore, how could the events you described be a few minutes ago when we were twelve when you look sixteen now?"

"TK, you do look a few years older," Patamon said to me as he examined by body.

"I don't understand. Please fill me in on everything that has happened,"

"Ok, well, after we escaped from the pit, we attacked the Emperor, blaming him for your death. We were unable to defeat him, but eventually, he opened the gates to the Dark Pool to gain power, but we attacked him again and went in for the kill. Your brother Matt stepped in and Killed the Emperor with his bare hands to avenge your death. We thought the war was over, but if you recall, one minute in our world was one day in the Digital World until the defeat of the Dark Masters and after you defeated this Devimon guy you once spoke of, he had several decades to plan his escape from the Dark Pool. What we didn't know was that the Dark Pool was a place where the corrupted souls of Digimon spend eternity in. Devimon fed on the energy of the souls that were banished into the realm, including the Dark Masters. After the Emperor opened the gates, they were left open and Devimon escaped. He immediately 

conquered all of the Digital World. Not one of us stood a chance. We tried our best, but we were unsuccessful. Devimon killed many innocent people and Digimon. He harnessed the power of his black gears and could enslave anyone with a touch. He has killed virtually every single Digi Destined. The remaining few are in hiding. Since you're apparently still alive, there should be eight Digi Destined that are still breathing. I don't know where the other six are, but I know who is still alive,"

"Tell me Kari, who is still alive?" I asked, hoping Matt would be on the list.

"You, me, Davis, Cody, Yolie, Tai, Izzy, and Joe,"

"Matt didn't survive?" I asked with despair.

"He was the first to be killed. He and Metalgarurumon tried to take Devimon down, but they were pounced. Funny, if you had escaped with us and we didn't presume you dead, this may never have happened. But what's done is done. I do not blame you for this,"

"Well, we gotta go after Devimon and bring him down," I said.

"We tried that, many times already. Many have already perished. Do you honestly want to be next?"

"There is one way to find out," a voice came from behind.

Devimon had appeared. He was bigger than ever before.

"Boy, you have grown up a little I see. But you shall pay for the time you destroyed my empire! Now prepare to die!"

Just then, a young adult on the shoulders on a WarGreymon appeared. He had a huge brown mullet. I recognized him immediately. It was Tai. Right behind him was Izzy on the back of Megakabutarimon. They fought him with great courage but it wasn't enough. Centauromon showed up shortly and Tai and Izzy ordered him to take Kari to safety. Centauromon obeyed and they were off. I was still unnoticed of course. Just then, a boy on a Raidramon showed up. It was Davis and he was ready to fight.

"Ha ha, Devimon. Cower at our strength. We are unstoppable, you better start running now," Davis said.

Devimon then proceeded to land one punch on both of them and they flew like Jazz on the Fresh Prince.

"RETREAT!" Tai ordered.

Everyone retreated, but Patamon and I stayed, wanting to fight. I don't think the others even noticed us. Patamon armour digivolved to Pegasusmon and we flew out of the area. We flew to my apartment to see if someone in my family was alive.

When we arrived, the apartment, like everything else, had been destroyed by Devimon. As we left, we saw a boy, around twelve year's old sitting on the street. He smiled at us, but didn't look surprised.

"Hi," he said to us. "My name is Charlie, what's yours?"

"TK. And this is Pegasusmon,"

"Hi, I haven't spoken to anyone in a while. My family was killed during the invasion and I've been alone since. I know what you're looking for. You're looking for a way to find your friend,"

"How did you-"

"I know things. I don't really know that much about Devimon, but I can tell you know a few things about him. He always chases after that sixteen-year old girl. A lot of people don't like to be near her because trouble follows her wherever she goes. If you value your life, I would advise against getting near her,"

"I won't do that" I said. "I care for her too much to just let her get killed. If we don't help her, she is going to be captured and killed. This cannot be survival of the fittest or survival of the biggest coward."

"You have a big heart," Charlie told me. "I can't be of any real use to you but I do know that Devimon is either chasing after that girl or heading back to his castle in Heighton View Terrace."

"Thank you. I will not rest until Devimon is dead. I will fight to my last breath."

"Good luck TK"

Pegasusmon and I flew off and began searching for Kari, in hopes that we shall find her and end Devimon's monstrosity.

_The chapters will probably get longer in time. Reviews are what will keep me going so put up your reviews. I work in advance a lot so the next chapter will be put up soon._


End file.
